Tohru's Curse & Cure
by haruilikeyou
Summary: Tohru has a curse of her own!How will kyo take it?Read to find out!Right now it is rated K but I put it as T so I dont have to change it later.I have doen some changes to the whole story!If you have read it before you might want to read it again! R&R!
1. BDay Surprise!

Tohru woke up with a smile plastered across her face but soon disappeared and was replaced with a fake smile. The cause of this odd behavior was the knowledge that it is her birth day and then the realization that it is her 17th birthday. For Tohru her 17th birth day in her family is a day of grate calibration but in her case it is not. In her family a girl turning 17 will gain some… interesting powers. But they are hard to control for the first few months. For example she can walk through walls and become invisible! But for a boy they have the power to see through walls and have the ability to hear a conversation at a distance of 1,000 miles away!

Tohru is not thrilled about any of this for more than 1 resin. Because well… first off just last night her grandfather called to inform her all Honda's have a twin and are separated at birth but when they turn 17 the male of the twins has to go live with his sister so that they can help each other control their powers. Tohru had asked her grandfather "how and when will we meet?" to which he responded "the latest you will meet is at lunch time tomorrow. And no matter where in the world he is his instincts will bring him to you." thanks to a power outage their conversation was cut short. Tohru had gone to bed early so that it could all sink in.

Tohru lay in bed staring at the ceiling _'grate I have 2 choices either tell the Sohmas about this or don't and try to hide it all. If I go with #1 they might reject me but if I go with #2 I will risk them finding out on their own and then not trusting me. I will go with telling them.' _Tohru sat up climbed out of bed and grabbed her clothes and put them on. After Tohru got dressed she headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast but as soon as she stepped out of the door way of her bed room she fell through the floor and in to the kitchen. When she hit the floor she looked up to see that there was no hole in the ceiling. As soon as she realized this she realized that she was not hurt and that she was shorter! After looking down she noticed that her legs were cut off at her knees!

Tohru sighed and thought hard about standing on solid ground, after thinking hard for a while she slowly began to rise to her normal height. Once she figured how to stay standing she started breakfast. About 2 hours latter all 3 men that live in the house were awake and eating breakfast. Tohru cleared her throat " ahemm!" they all looked up at her waiting for her to say something. "w-w-well I h-have s-s-s-some th-thing im-im-important to t-tell all of y-you. F-first off today is my 17th birth day and in t-the Honda f-f-family w-w-wh-when g-girls turn 17 they w-well… um… they can w-w-wal-walk t-th-through w-w-walls a-an-and be-become in-in-invisible w-whe-when t-th-they w-want t-t-t-to a-" "WHAT? WHERE DID YOU GO?" "what do you mean 'where did you go?' I am right hear see?" Tohru waved her hand in front of their faces. Only to see through her hand "GRATE I AM INVISIBLE! One moment."

Tohru started to think about solid objects and after a little bit she began to reaper. "There we go now can you see me?" she asked the men whose eyes were about to fall out of their heads. They nodded with their mouth's gaping open. "Well I guess that is all I have to say except I have a twin that I never knew I had till last night and he is going to be here today. (It came out more like this " .) But I hope this will not make you change your minds about me living here because I really don't want to leave I love living here." Shigure spoke up "n-n-no I-it is t-t-the l-least we c-c-can do f-for y-you n-not rejecting us and t-the c-curse." He was stuttering in shock at what he had just heard and saw. Tohru's face brightened up "thank you so much!" "Don't mention it!" right then there was a knock on the door. Tohru jumped up "that must be him!"


	2. Greetings

She ran to the door and opened it to reveal a boy her age with her color hair her height with her eyes, basically they looked the same except he is a boy, the length of their hair and their clothes. "Hello come on in!" the boy gave her a confused look and pulled out a small machine with a small key bored and quickly tipped something in after he was done he pressed a button and put it up for her to hear. It said "I am sorry but I do not speak Japanese. I am here on vacation. I met an old man this morning who told me I had to come here so since I had nothing planed I came. One moment I will set it up and you will type what you want to say and then press the green button."

He pulled it away and set it up handing it to Tohru who took the machine from him and typed up her message and pressed the green button "hello come in" he nodded took off his shoes and fallowed her into the house and into a room that he guessed was the American equivalent of a dining room "this is Yuki Sohma" the girl gestured to 1 of the 3 men in the room. He bowed. She gestured to another man. "Kyo Sohma," she gestured to the last man. "Shigure Sohma," "and I am Tohru Honda." Tohru bowed in greeting.

The machine then continued on "If I am correct that old man was my grandfather. But weather it was him or not, today you may have probably been experiencing some interesting occurrences. If you have then you are my long lost twin brother and you now need to live here in Japan." he stared at Tohru in disbelief. After a while he typed on the machine. "HOW DID YOU KNOW? ARE YOU STALKING ME?" he then threw it at her and ran from the house. Yuki and Kyo jumped up but Tohru told them to stay. "He needs time. This is a lot to learn of in one day. I should know. We will go looking for him in 3 hours. That should give him enough time to get lost. He will be more willing to talk then." Tohru said sadly 'I hope' she then retched down and picked up the broken machine. The Sohmas were shocked to hear her say this. She had never spoken like this before. But when they thought about it they realized that she had changed a lot today because it was her 17th birth day.

She looked at the 3 Sohmas "Does anyone in your family know English?" Yuki spoke up for the first time that morning. "Yes Miss Honda. Momiji speaks English fluently. That is because how much time he spends in the U.S. with his father for work. Why do you ask?" Yuki asked quizzically. "Well he broke his translator when he threw it at me. And it would be easier if we knew someone that can translate for him and would be willing to teach him Japanese." with that said Tohru went to call Momiji.

"Hello Sohma Momiji speaking how may I help you?" she heard his chipper voice come through the receiver "Hi Momiji it is Tohru! I was wondering if you could do me a big favor." "Oh! Hi Tohru! Sure what is it?" "Well it is a long storey so how about you come over and I can tell you about it over tea and carrot cake?" "Sure I would love to! I will be over in a few minutes!" "Okay bye!" after 10 minutes the front door opened and Momiji came skipping in to the kitchen.

"Hi Tohru! What do you need my help on?" Tohru placed a slice of carrot cake and a cup of tea in front of Momiji. "Thank you Momiji for coming over." "You're welcome! I am just glad I can help!" Tohru then told Momiji what she had told the other 3 Sohmas and what had happened after words. It took her almost all of the 3 hours that she had allotted herself so when she was done explaining she said. "I think in about 10 minutes we can go out and look for him and have you talk to him and try to convince him to listen. And be his translator until he can speak Japanese? If that is ok with you of course!" "Sure Tohru I would love to help you and your brother out! This will be fun! Let's go!" the 4 of them (excluding Shigure) ran out of the house to look for Tohru's brother.


	3. Finding

Once they reached the main rode they decided to look with in yelling distance of Momiji but only because he is the only one who speaks English. After they had been looking a good 30 minutes Tohru started to have a strange felling. It felt as if someone was pulling her. She decided to tell Momiji and for him to fallow her. "Momiji! Can you come here? "She called "Tohru no need to yell I am right here. What is it?" he laughed because he had been standing right next to her. "Well I have a strange felling that he is at the school and I thought that if you came with me just in case he is there." She stated simply. "Good idea!" with that said they ran in the direction of the school.

They arrived at school out of breath but determined to find Tohru's brother. They stopped to catch their breath under the entry of the school. While catching her breath Tohru started to scan the school yard with her eyes. It only took a minute for her to find who she was looking for. She turned towards Momiji "Momiji I found him. How about you go over and start talking to him and I will come over a minute later then we can pull him aside to see if he will cooperate? My thought is if he can talk to someone without a language barrier it might get him to calm down some." "Great idea Tohru! Is that him?" Momiji pointed to a boy that looked like Tohru. She nodded.

Momiji raced over to him and taped him on the shoulder. (In English) "Are you lost?" "Yes. How did you know that I speak English?" he turned and looked at the small blond haired boy that looked to be in middle school at best. "My dad owns a big company and I travel with him to the U.S. a lot. So I know what the style is there." "Oh can yo…" his eyes got big. Momiji turned to see what he was looking at. Momiji saw Tohru coming their way. He looked back at Tohru's brother. "Oh that is Tohru would you like to meet her?" "n..n..no I h..h…have met h..her already." "You must be her long lost brother she has been looking for! I thought you looked like someone I knew!" he pretended to be surprised by this.

"You must have the wrong person! I am not a supernatural freak of nature!" Momiji sweat dropped "I never said you were 'a supernatural freak of nature' now did I?" Momiji grabbed his arm and lead him to a far corner of the school yard. And waved Tohru off Tohru took this as a sign that Momiji still needed to talk to him.

"Listen I know Tohru vary well, mater of fact she is my best friend. She is not the type to jump to conclusions about anything. She worries about every one for the teeniest things. Always fearing that someone disapproves of something she has or may have done. Apologizing for no reason, and when anything goes wrong she finds a way to make it her fault. It is not uncommon for her to worry herself sick or over work. Literally she has been forced to take time off work because she will come down with a cold because she is working too hard and not taking care of herself. But somehow she still finds a way to lighten a gloomy mood with a bright smile no matter how tired or sad or sick she is! So weather you like it or not you are going to let her finish talking to you. The only way you can get out of staying here is by proving to all of us that you do not possess the powers that she says you possess am I clear!" Momiji said in a very un-Momiji like way. "y.y.y..yes um what is your name?" the boy before him asked shakily "Momiji" "yes Momiji!" "good!" (in Japanese.) "Tohru will you come hear please!"


	4. The Acceptance

Tohru trotted over to the over enthusiastic rabbit. Momiji smiled then stated in Japanese "Tohru he has agreed to here you out! Do you want me to translate for you?" she smiled at him and nodded.

"Momiji can you first ask him what his name is?" Tohru asked politely but with much enthusiasm.

"Sure!" he quickly translated for the boy and then turned back to her. "He says that his name is John."

Tohru nodded to him. Speaking to Momiji but looking at John she said in Japanese. "John according to my grandfather you are my long lost twin. When you turned 17, which is today, you had a strong urge to take a walk or go searching for something but you did not know what it was. That was how you found your way to the house that I live in. even if you say that an 'old man' told you to go there" she froze in place than blushing a deep red she blurted out "oh my god! I am so sorry I do not know what came over me to make me speak so firmly to you! This must come as a great shock to you! While I have known all about this my whole life! I am so sorry!"

Whit that said Momiji translated this to the very confused John. Who busted out laughing. He then spoke to her in what she guessed was English only to have Momiji translate for her

"Tohru I see that what Momiji said about you being worried about being rude is true. And I am sorry I ran away earlier. I still think that you are wrong but I am willing to spend time to prove you wrong. How about we go somewhere that the people who I am guessing are your classmates can not watch and gossip about us because they are staring."

She turned and indeed they did have an audience. She turned back to him and smiled. Taking his hand she led him back down the road to the Sohma house. When they reached the Sohma house Tohru led John inside and in to the living room. On their way there Momiji called the rest of the family and told them that they were on their way back. When they got inside the house everyone was waiting for them. John turned to Tohru and asked her something, she could tell that he was nervice, only to have Momiji translate it for her.

"Um… Tohru who are all of these people? Are they your family?"

With Momiji as the translator she told him "oh no none of them are my family. But they are my close friends. They are the Sohma family." She started the introductions; everyone was there excluding Akito and Kreno. Once the introductions were complete Kisa came over to Tohru and took her hand to lead her to the only 2 spots that were empty. Kisa looks up at Tohru and smiled sheepishly.

"I always knew you were special. And now we all know why you connected and accepted us so well." Tohru smiled at the small orange headed girl. She had always had a special soft spot for the young tiger.

"Kisa you are so cute! But remember that once John can speak Japanese you can't say stuff like that or he might realize that you guys have a curse to." From the other side of the room she heard someone clear there throat. So she looked up to see who it was. She scanned the room and came to rest her eyes on Hitori, who is the family doctor and the year of the dragon.

"Tohru I have talked to Akito and he has given us permeation to tell this boy about our curse because if he gives our curse away to anyone then we will give away your curse which we know you do not want us to do" after he finished his speech he bowed to her and stepped back into place, just like a well trained dog, which startled her. Shaking it off she turned back to her brother and smiled.


End file.
